toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ThatPortalGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:ThatPortalGuy page! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ToontasticToon212 (talk) 03:54, April 30, 2013 (UTC) hey! reply ;.. Not really active anymore, I'm sorry I have been busy with other things in life, mostly including school. I don't know when I will be active again on this wiki, but I won't disown it, I will check on it once in a while to see how everything's doing. Since the closure of the game, I don't know if we will get alot of users on here. There is a possibility that with that said more users might be on here and write fanfictions continuing the story of Toontown. If the new Toontown Rewritten is real and well made then I might be more active again but not all the time. Well thank u for not quiting on this wiki i shall be back :) --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 03:17, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's mostly reassuring... ThatPortalGuy (talk) 15:04, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Also, if you're leaving, please make me admin. Someone needs to watch and take care if this wiki. I love this wiki. I love seeing all the creative, fantastic ideas made by toons... but I don't love people who spam out bad pages like Rubber ball. Please, for the sake of the wiki, make me at least a moderator! ThatPortalGuy (talk) 23:04, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Here you go You are now an official administrator of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. I have trusted you with these special privledges to keep the wiki clean and not cluttery. As you may have noticed, alot of these pages are poorly written, so I ask you to delete the stupid ones like "What do you do when there's a fire drill?". You're welcome, but I'm not gone I'll still be here if you need me I'll also help out. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 16:44, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god. Oh. My. God. It's happened! It's finally happened!!! I'M AN ADMIN!!! KGHFKGHSDGSFDIGTHJSJGEWORJREOSJERSLJDSSFJ I am so excited!!! Time to enslav- I mean, block the bad users, and set fire t- I mean delete the bad pages!! YEAH!!!! Well, Toontastic. I hope to see you soon. Know that when you choose to come back, this wiki will be in tip-top shape, waiting for you to resume control. I'll see you then. Until next time, ThatPortalGuy (talk) 20:16, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi there Hello, this wiki are blue colours here, also I like blue colours, and I like Toontown Fanon Wiki! It's awesome! :) Kevin1000tan (talk) 04:56, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I like it too. =) ThatPortalGuy (talk) 16:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC) That's cool, It's one of my favourites! :D Kevin1000tan (talk) 20:41, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Where is Everyone? The title says it all. Man, while I'm at it, I might want to tell you a little about Toontown's Ending. But I can't spoil it. Go Go Power Rangers! (Talk) 12:26, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I have absolutely no clue, but it sure is getting lonely around here. A week or two ago, someone new made a page, but they disappeared... =( ThatPortalGuy (talk) 17:06, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I know. Sure is lonely around here... Go Go Power Rangers! (Talk) 21:53, December 3, 2013 (UTC) well im more active again--ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 05:44, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm still here and I not sure for where these guys are going. Kevin1000tan (talk) 06:33, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Toontastic, I noticed you going around doing things the other day... Also, Kevintan, you haven't actually written anything. As to where these two are going, Gold'll stay a while, and I'm hoping Toontastic will too. ThatPortalGuy (talk) 16:05, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I haven't actually written anything, I was too busy. Kevin1000tan (talk) 05:03, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Possible Toontown Fanon Wiki Background I thought this would be a great toony background for the wiki. It is also the background for the Toontown Rewritten website. Tell me if you don't like it, I have more to show! Go Go Power Rangers! (Talk) 17:57, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I agree, but I like the original background, mainly because of the nostalgia. Whenever I see it, I remember the golden days of the wiki and of Toontown. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I think we'll keep the original background - for now. ThatPortalGuy (talk) 18:03, January 5, 2014 (UTC) How would a person become a admin or barracruat (sorry if i didm't spell that right) King Barney Twiddlephooey (talk) 21:49, January 9, 2014 (UTC) You'd have to make a ton of edits, earn each active administrator's approval, and show that you wouldn't abuse the power. ThatPortalGuy (talk) 17:42, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Got it thanks for the help.King Barney Twiddlephooey (talk) 22:30, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Possible Featured Fanfiction I was thinking either Toontown's Ending or After Toontown. Which one would you choose? Go Go Power Rangers! (Talk) 15:37, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm actually trying to decide myself. It's very hard not just picking my own story... lol. I can't give away my contenders, but I think I'm close to a decision. ThatPortalGuy (talk) 16:35, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Category? could you or someone make a category for my fanfictions please? King Barney Twiddlephooey (talk to mesa!) (talk) 15:15, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Why don't you? After all, they're your pages... ThatPortalGuy (talk) 16:34, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Well the only problem is I don't know how to heh heh.... sorry King Barney Twiddlephooey (talk to mesa!) (talk) 00:02, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I was feeling a bit pissed this morning when I answered you. If you go to the bottom of a page, you can see Add Categories. Click on this, and then type in your own category. Press 'Enter' to save it as a category. Wikia will do the rest, and next time you go to enter your category it will pop up as an option. 04:53, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Oops, that was me, just on a different computer. 04:53, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Yeah i have thos days too thanks! King Barney Twiddlephooey (talk to mesa!) (talk) 22:10, January 24, 2014 (UTC) im still here Hey, @ThatPortal Guy! I would just like to inform you that I am still watching over this wiki and since summer is near, I'll be back soon. If you have any questions, please contact me on my talk page. Until then, have a toontastic day! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 17:47, February 19, 2014 (UTC)